Shirt garters (stays) are used to hold the wearer's shirt in place (i.e., tucked in) and are generally made of an elastic strap that connects the bottom of the wearer's shirt to the socks or feet. Because these shirt stays extend along the wearer's leg, they can only be worn with full length pants and/or socks and cannot be worn with skirts, dresses, crop pants, shorts, etc. The bulk and design of these shirt stays makes them difficult to remove/adjust when needed by the wearer. Also, because they are usually constructed from an elongated elastic band, they are frequently visible through/under lightweight fabrics. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a shirt garter that does not require coupling to the wearer's socks and/or feet, is easily adjusted/removed, and is not visible under lightweight fabrics.